concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Taylor
The Bubblingover Boys ? ?, 1957 Bosvigo, Truro, ENG Beat Unlimited Summer 1963 Truro, ENG (various venues) Johnny Quale and the Reaction March 15, 1965 City Hall, Truro, ENG April 15, 1965 City Hall, Truro, ENG Summer 1965 Blue Lagoon, Newquay, ENG Summer 1965 Village Hall, St. Just, ENG Summer 1965 The Garden, Penzance, ENG Summer 1965 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, ENG The Reaction November 17, 1965 Methodist Hall, St. Agnes, ENG December ?, 1965 Truro School, Truro, ENG December 27, 1965 Schools Christmas Dance, Truro, ENG January 8, 1966 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, ENG March 7, 1966 City Hall, Truro, ENG March 12, 1966 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, ENG March 17, 1966 Ballroom, Redruth, ENG July 17, 1966 City Hall, Truro, ENG August 15, 1966 Dartmouth, Devon, ENG August 16, 1966 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG January 7, 1967 Flamingo Ballroom, Redruth, ENG January 24, 1967 Penmare Hotel, Hayle, ENG January 28, 1967 Guildhall, St. Ives, ENG March 3, 1967 Flamingo Ballroom, Redruth, ENG March 4, 1967 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, ENG March 10, 1967 Penmare Hotel, Hayle, ENG March 11, 1967 Blue Lagoon, Newquay, ENG March 31, 1967 Penmare Hotel, Hayle, ENG April 21, 1967 Country Grammar School, Truro, ENG April 29, 1967 Penmare Hotel, Hayle, ENG May 4, 1967 Skating Rink, Camborne, ENG May 6, 1967 Blue Lagoon, Newquay, ENG May 27, 1967 Skating Rink, Camborne, ENG July 29, 1967 Beach, Perranporth, ENG July 31, 1967 St. Just Village Hall, Cornwall, ENG August 4, 1967 Hayle Rugby Club, Cornwall, ENG November 10, 1967 Pennace Hotel, Hayle, ENG December 21, 1967 Raven Youth Club, Thurnby Lodge, ENG July 4, 1968 Local Beach, Perranporth, ENG July 13, 1968 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, ENG Smile Summer 1968 PJ's Club, Truro, ENG Summer 1968 Flamingo Ballroom, Redruth, ENG Summer 1968 Imperial College, London, ENG October 26, 1968 Imperial College, London, ENG January 31, 1969 Imperial College, London, ENG February 27, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG February 28, 1969 Athletic Club, Richmond, ENG March 15, 1969 Imperial College, London, ENG March 28-29, 1969 PJ's Club, Truro, ENG April 18, 1969 PJ's Club, Truro, ENG April 19, 1969 Revolution Club, London, ENG May 31, 1969 Whisky A Go Go, London, ENG July 19, 1969 PJ's Club, Truro, ENG September 13-14, 1969 PJ's Club, Truro, ENG October 18, 1969 College Union, Watford, ENG November 1, 1969 Imperial College, London, ENG December 6, 1969 Imperial College, London, ENG December 13, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG January 31, 1970 Imperial College, London, ENG April 24, 1970 Eel Pie Island, Twickenham, ENG May 9, 1970 Imperial College, London, ENG June 27, 1970 City Hall, Truro, ENG The Cross 10/17/1987 London, ENG "No. 73" UK ITV 10/23/1987 London, ENG "The Roxy" UK Channel 4 TV 11/06/1987 London, ENG "Meltdown" UK Thames TV 02/19/1988 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG 02/20/1988 Queen Margaret Union, Glasgow, SCOT 02/21/1988 Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG 02/23/1988 Sheffield Polytechnic, Sheffield, ENG 02/24/1988 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG 02/26/1988 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG 02/27/1988 Bradford University, Bradford, ENG 02/28/1988 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG 03/01/1988 Mayfair, Southampton, ENG 03/02/1988 University, Cardiff, WAL 03/04/1988 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG 03/05/1988 Hummingbird, Birmingham, ENG 03/06/1988 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG 03/07/1988 Studios, Bristol, ENG 03/09/1988 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG 03/10/1988 Town And Country Club, London, ENG 04/10/1988 Subway, Osnabrück, GER 04/11/1988 Modernes, Bremen, GER 04/12/1988 Markethalle, Hamburg, GER 04/13/1988 Metropol, Berlin, GER 04/14/1988 Theaterfabrik, Munich, GER 04/16/1988 Erlangen, Nürnberg, GER 04/17/1988 Music Hall, Frankfurt, GER 04/18/1988 Capitol, Hannover, GER 04/19/1988 Esslingen, Stuttgart, GER 04/21/1988 Tor3, Düsseldorf, GER 04/22/1988 Capitol, Mannheim, GER 04/23/1988 Westfallenhalle II, Dortmund, GER 04/24/1988 Biskuithalle, Bonn 05/12/1988 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Golden Rose Pop Festival) 12/04/1988 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 04/01/1990 unknown, Geneva, SUI 05/21/1990 Capitol, Hannover, GER 05/22/1990 Biskuithalle, Bonn, GER 05/23/1990 Tantastival Im Blickpunkt-Studio, Dortmund, GER 05/24/1990 Outpost, Göttingen, GER 05/26/1990 Docks, Hamburg, GER 05/27/1990 Max's Music Hall, Kiel, GER 05/28/1990 Metropol, Berlin, GER 05/29/1990 Milky Way, Amsterdam, NED 05/30/1990 Hugenottenhalle Neu Isenberg, Frankfurt, GER 06/01/1990 Ku Klub, Ibiza, SPA (Ibiza 92 Festival) 06/02/1990 Ku Klub, Ibiza, SPA (Ibiza 92 Festival) 06/03/1990 Open Air, St. Wendel, GER 06/04/1990 Serenadenhof, Nürnberg, GER 06/05/1990 Akantz, Tuttlingen, GER 06/06/1990 Feuerwache, Mannheim, GER 06/07/1990 PC69, Bielefeld, GER 06/08/1990 Theatrehaus, Stuttgart, GER 06/15/1990 Outdoor Festival, Vienna, AUT 12/07/1990 Astoria, London, ENG (Fan Club party) 10/03/1991 Tavastia, Helsinki, FIN (supporting Magnum) 10/05/1991 Hagadal, Hultsfred, SWE (supporting Magnum) 10/07/1991 Konserthuset, Gothenburg, SWE (supporting Magnum) 10/09/1991 Music Hall, Hannover, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/10/1991 Rock Heaven, Herford, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/11/1991 Docks, Hamburg, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/12/1991 Astoria, Bremen, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/13/1991 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/14/1991 Freiheitshalle, Hof, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/15/1991 Circus Krone, Munich, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/16/1991 Stadhalle, Memmingen, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/18/1991 Volkshaus, Zurich, SUI (supporting Magnum) 10/19/1991 Schwartzwaldhalle, Appenweiher, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/20/1991 Maintauberhalle, Wertheim, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/21/1991 Stadhalle, Offenbach, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/22/1991 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/23/1991 Stadhalle, Erlangen, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/25/1991 Festhalle, Dietenheim, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/26/1991 Sporthalle Birkelbach, Erndtebrück, GER (supporting Magnum) 10/27/1991 Forum, Ludwigsburg, GER (supporting Magnum. Roger also guests with Magnum) 07/30/1992 Gosport, ENG (Gosport Festival) 12/21/1992 Marquee, London, ENG 12/22/1992 Marquee, London, ENG 07/29/1993 Walpole Park, Gosport, ENG (Gosport Festival) Solo 09/14/1977 "Marc Bolan Show" UK TV 04/xx/1981 "Top Pop" Dutch TV 04/30/1981 "Top Of The Pops" UK BBC TV 06/10/1981 "Rock-Pop" German TV 06/22/1983 Milton Keynes, ENG "The Tube" UK Channel 4 TV (guests with Robert Plant) 06/16/1988 "Brainstorm" UK TV 06/09/1990 Parkstadion, Gelsenkirchen, GER (guests with Westernhagen. Fish also guests) 10/27/1991 Forum, Ludwigsburg, GER (guests with Magnum) 11/19/1992 DoRo Party, Vienna, AUT (guest) 09/18/1993 Cowdray Park, West Sussex, ENG (Roger & John billed as Queen) 04/29/1994 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 05/22/1994 Todaiji Temple, Nara, JPN 05/23/1994 Todaiji Temple, Nara, JPN 05/26/1994 "Music Station" Japanese TV 05/27/1994 "Music Station" Japanese TV 07/28/1994 Gosport Festival, Gosport, ENG 09/15/1994 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG 09/26/1994 Sun Plaza Hall, Tokyo, JPN 09/28/1994 Club Citta, Kawasaki, JPN 09/29/1994 Kokusai Koryu Centre, Osaka, JPN (cancelled) 09/30/1994 Club Quattro, Nagoya, JPN 10/14/1994 Presswerks, Cologne, GER 10/24/1994 City Square, Milan, ITY 11/19/1994 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG 11/19/1994 "Big Bubble" German TV (mimed) 11/20/1994 Junction, Cambridge, ENG 11/22/1994 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG 11/23/1994 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG 11/24/1994 Irish Centre, Leeds, ENG 11/26/1994 Royal Court, Liverpool, ENG 11/27/1994 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG 11/29/1994 Garage, Glasgow, SCOT 11/30/1994 Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG 12/01/1994 Forum Assago, Milan, ITY 12/02/1994 City Hall, Truro, ENG 12/03/1994 University Debating Hall, Manchester, ENG 12/04/1994 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG 12/08/1994 Europe 1 Studios, Paris, FRA (2 shows) 12/16/1994 Gosport, ENG (guests with SAS Band) 01/16/1995 Hippodrome, Monfalcone, ITY 01/17/1995 Palazetto, Schio, ITY 01/18/1995 Teatro Verdi, Genova, ITY 01/20/1995 Vidia, Cesena, ITY 01/21/1995 Teatro Tenda, Firenze, ITY 01/22/1995 Palladium, Rome, ITY 01/23/1995 "Maurizio Costanzo Show" Italian TV 01/24/1995 Teatro Nazionale La Valetta, Valletta, MAL 01/25/1995 Teatro Metropolitan, Palermo, ITY 01/26/1995 Teatro Metropolitan, Catania, ITY 01/29/1995 Havana Club, Napoli, ITY 06/17/1995 Club Openair Lenghau, Zurich, SUI 07/01/1995 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG (guests with SAS Band) 11/30/1996 Mumbai, IND (Indian Awards) (guests with Robert Plant & Jimmy Page - mimed) 12/xx/1996 Astoria Theatre, London, ENG (private concert, guests with SAS Band) 12/13/1996 Chiddingfold, ENG (guests with SAS Band) 05/14/1997 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG (guests with Ian Hunter) 07/19/1997 Brian's 50th birthday party, Surrey, ENG (private concert, guests with SAS Band) 10/05/1997 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (guests with Dana Gillespie) 12/13/1997 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG (guests with Foo Fighters) 02/07/1998 DoRo party, Purkersdorf, AUT (guest) 02/22/1998 Alton, Hampshire, ENG (guests with SAS Band) 09/05/1998 Wintershall Estate, Surrey, ENG (charity gig) 09/24/1998 Cosford Mill, Surrey, ENG 10/09/1998 London, ENG "TFI Friday" UK TV 10/14/1998 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG 03/15/1999 Guildhall, Gloucester, ENG 03/16/1999 Coal Exchange, Cardiff, WAL 03/18/1999 Hall for Cornwall, Truro, ENG 03/19/1999 The Stage, Stoke On Trent, ENG 03/20/1999 University, Manchester, ENG 03/21/1999 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG 03/23/1999 Garage, Glasgow, SCOT 03/24/1999 Liquid Rooms, Edinburgh, SCOT 03/25/1999 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG 03/27/1999 L2, Liverpool, ENG 03/28/1999 Junction, Cambridge, ENG 03/29/1999 Waterfront, Norwich, ENG 03/30/1999 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG 03/31/1999 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG 04/02/1999 Pyramid Centre, Portsmouth, ENG 04/03/1999 Astoria, London, ENG 06/27/1999 Café De Paris, London, ENG (charity gig) 07/26/1999 Roger's 50th birthday party, Cornwall, ENG (private concert) 11/08/1999 Stuttgart, GER (guests with SAS Band) 11/25/1999 London, ENG (with Brian guests with Foo Fighters) 03/03/2000 London, ENG (Brit Awards, with Brian guests with 5ive) 07/07/2000 "Top Of The Pops" UK TV (with Brian guests with 5ive) 01/24/2009 Indig02, London, ENG (guests with SAS Band) 03/25/2009 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG (We Will Rock You: The Musical Roger & Brian guest appearance) 05/20/2009 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (American Idol, Roger & Brian guest appearance) 07/02/2009 Birmingham Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG (We Will Rock You: The Musical Roger & Brian guest appearance) 07/04/2009 unknown, Longborough, ENG (guest appearance at birthday party) 11/09/2009 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT (We Will Rock You: The Musical Roger & Brian guest appearance) 11/15/2009 Fountain Studios, London, ENG (The X-Factor, Roger & Brian guest appearance)